Senran Kagura - Shinobi Christmas
by mrd256
Summary: Christmas time. A time when Shinobi, good or evil and get together and have a fun time together. Today, we follow the story of our Shinobi girls in the spirit of Christmas.


One cold winter night, at Gessen Girls' Academy ninja room, Yumi finishes hang up the last of the Christmas decorations, stockings hanging above the fire place, each one labeled, Yumi, Murakumo, Yozakura, Shiki, and Minori. She smiles seeing the fruits of her work, when she hears her close friend Shiki next to her, "Tree's all done!" she says. Yumi looks over to see a large Christmas tree covered with ornaments including glass orbs, snow angels, little stars, even tiny little woolen figurines of the Gessen girls that Yozakura made last year, and to top it off, a bright shining star on top.

"It looks beautiful Shiki." Yumi tells her putting her hands together.

"Yumi! I've finished the snacks!" Minori yells barging into the room carrying trays of sweets and snacks, but she doesn't watch where she's going and trips on a folded piece of carpet, "WAAHHH!" she screams as she begins to fall, but just in the nick of time, Murakumo jumps in and catches Minori mid-fall, preventing her from spilling the snacks.

"You must be more careful where you're going." She says in her deep mask voice.

"Sorry Murakumo…" Minori apologizes with sad eyes.

"It's alright Minori." Yumi says and takes the snack trays from her, sets them down on the table, and fixes the rug she tripped on.

"Looks like everything is ready." Yozakura says.

"Yes, now all we have to do is wait for the others." Yumi says. The girls of Gessen academy are throwing a Christmas party for the shinobi students of the other schools. After all, it is Christmas time, a time in which Shinobi, good or evil, can put aside their differences and enjoy a time of friendship and peace. Yumi waits in the foyer of the school for the others.

* * *

An hour passes and no one has come yet. Growing in concern, Yumi pulls out her phone to contact the others, she sends a text to her group chat with Asuka, Homura, and Miyabi, "Are you guys ok?" she asks.

After a few seconds, Asuka is the first to text back, "We're ok. We had to stop and pick up something along the way, we'll be there within the hour." She says.

Next, Miyabi replies, "We're running late." Is all she says.

Lastly, after a few minutes, Homura replies, "We ran into some complications, but it's nothing big. We'll be there a few minutes late." She says. Yumi smiles seeing the replies and decides to wait longer.

Half an hour passes and finally, the doors to Gessen open, "Yumi!" a voice calls out. Yumi looks over to see Asuka and her friends, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, and Hibari, by her side, each of them carrying a present.

"Asuka! I'm so glad you made it." Yumi says grabbing her free hand and holding it up, "Please, follow me." She then guides the Hanzo girls to the ninja room where the party is being held. When they get there, the girls are in awe of how pretty the room looks.

"Did you do all this yourself Yumi?" Ikaruga asks.

"hehe… No… I had some help from my friends." She replies with an innocent smile.

"Where are they?" Asuka asks.

"Downstairs getting their presents wrapped." She explains and points to the tree, "You can put your presents under the tree."

They do this, but Asuka turns to look at Yumi and sees her fidgeting with her hands. "Are you okay Yumi?" she asks.

"Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm just nervous." She says.

"About what?" Asuka asks.

"…I'm just worried what the others will think of this…" she says, "I just wanted to do something nice for everyone."

Asuka smiles and grabs her hands, "I'm sure they'll love it. After all, they loved a lot of your parties in the past."

"Yes but… each time one person always adds something indecent to the party that ruins it for everyone…" Yumi explains.

"What has she done?"

"Do you remember the tea party a few months ago?" she explains, "Haruka put some sort of drug in our tea that made us willing do all sorts of lewd things…"

"But you were unaffected by it, so you were able to stop us." Asuka tells her.

"But what about the Easter party earlier in the year? When Ryona made us wear those hideous bunny suits."

"At least they were more awkward than inappropriate."

"Or Halloween when Haruka made us wear those lewd costumes?"

"At least it was in the spirit of Halloween. Yumi, I think you're worrying too much. Just relax. Everything's going to be alright." Asuka tells her to help her calm down.

Yumi takes a deep breath, "You're right… but… I'm still nervous."

"Don't worry, I can help you relieve some of that stress." Katsuragi tells her with a grin on her face and wiggling her fingers.

"I don't need your assistance Katsuragi." Yumi shoves her off.

"Come on, not even just a little?" Kat begs.

"Leave her alone Katsuragi. You'd only make things worse for her." Ikaruga scolds her.

"Oh yeah, you're probably right." Kat replies, "But Asuka's right, you shouldn't stress so much."

"Thank you, everyone." Yumi says with a smile.

Meanwhile, Hibari looks at the Santa hats on the table by the snacks and puts one on, "Yagyu, look! What do you think of my hat?" she asks in a cheerful voice.

Yagyu's nose begins to bleed. "I-I-I-I-It looks really c-cute on y-y-y-you…" she stammers in awe of how cute Hibari is and she smiles.

"Oh yes, everyone please put on a hat if you want. They'll help you get into the Christmas spirit." Yumi tells the girls and all of them, except Ikaruga, puts on a Santa hat.

* * *

A few minutes later, the new Hebijo group of Miyabi, Imu, Murasaki, Ryobi, and Ryona shows up to the party. "Hey. Did we miss anything?" Miyabi says as she walks into the ninja room.

"Hello Miyabi." Yumi greets her back, "We only just got started." As the rest of the Hebijo group walks into the room, Yumi is soon horrified at Ryona.

"M-Ms. Ryona… what are you wearing?" Ikaruga questions. Ryona is wearing a Santa lingerie that is only enough to cover her nipples and a thong.

"Do you like it?" she asks with slutty eyes, "I had Ms. Haruka make it for me." The Hanzo and Gessen group both just stare at her with great concern.

"We told her to wear something else, but she insisted on that thing." Miyabi explains with a facepalm.

"No! Absolutely not! I will not allow this level of lewdness at my Christmas party!" Yumi declares, almost losing her temper, "Come on Ryona, I'm going to get you in something more decent."

"EYAH, Push me harder!" Ryona moans as Yumi guides to the bathroom.

* * *

Finally, after almost an hour of waiting, Homura's Crimson Squad, of herself, Yomi, Hikage, Mirai, and Haruka show up. "Hey, sorry we're late."

"Homura? What took you so long?" Asuka asks.

"Mirai almost passed out from hunger, so we had to stop and get her something to eat." Homura explains.

"Oh really?" Asuka asks Mirai, but she just looks away with a red face.

"I told you this is what happens when you stop eating for three days." Yomi scolds her.

"You're the one who told me to stop eating to lose weight in the first place!" Mirai complains back.

"I told you to cut back your meals, not stop eating entirely. If you want to lose weight, you should be eating smaller and healthier meals, like bean sprouts." Yomi says with a smile.

"I won't eat your bean sprouts! They're gross!" Mirai complains with a childish tone.

"Bean sprouts are full of nutrition…" Yomi tries to explain the benefits of bean sprouts to Mirai, but Homura butts in,

"Alright, knock it off you two," she exclaims, "that's the seventh time I've heard this argument tonight."

"Homura's right." Yumi says putting her hands together, "It's Christmas time. We should be friends, not enemies." Everyone smiles at Yumi's conviction, "That's why I'm throwing this party, so that we can all have a merry time together. So let's just all have a nice up of tea and enjoy this Christmas Eve together." Everyone then nods in agreement with Yumi's statement. They each grab a cup of tea and have a toast saying, "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Throughout the night, the shinobi girls chat and eat the treats that Mirai has prepared. Imu tries to get Miyabi to wear a Santa hat, Yagyu gets a nose bleed at almost all of Hibari's antics, Asuka and Homura share a drink (of tea), Minori shares her treats with everyone, and Yumi simply smiles at the good time everyone is having. However… that was about to change.

"Yumi?" Haruka gets her attention, "This party is wonderful and all, but I feel like it's kind of dull without some form of entertainment."

Yumi's face goes a little pale hearing Haruka's words, "What did you have in mind Haruka?"

"I was thinking… maybe Queen's Game?" she proposes.

"Queen's game?" Yumi questions.

"It's like King's Game, but since we're all girls here, it'd make sense to call it Queen's Game."

Yumi thinks for a moment, "I… guess that's ok, but no lewd requests. Ok?"

"I can't promise that." Haruka says with a sadistic smile.

Yumi frowns a little, but turns to Shiki at the table eating food, "Shiki, can you give me some chopsticks?" she asks, Shiki, with a hotdog in her mouth, hands Yumi some chopsticks, which Haruka takes from her and grabs a nearby Sharpie which the girls have been using to write their names on cups. On each of the chopsticks, she writes the numbers 1 through 19, and draws a Crown on the last one.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" she says and claps, "I've noticed this party is getting kind of dull, so I thought we'd liven things up by playing a game."

"What game did you have in mind?" Asuka asks.

"We're going to play King's Game, or in this case, Queen's Game!"

"Queen's Game?" Homura questions in concern.

"Something smells fishy…" Miyabi says.

"All those who wish to play, please come sit around the table." Haruka tells them. Though with some hesitation, everyone at the party sits around the center table. "Whoever draws the crown chopstick is the queen, and can make any one request." Haruka explains. Everyone nods and she tosses all the sticks into a cup, "And remember, the Queen's orders…"

"Are ABSOLUTE!" everyone says in unison.

* * *

Everyone reaches for a stick in the cup and pull it out, and Ryona announces that, "I'm the Queen!"

"Ryona?!" Homura exclaims.

"That can't be good." Ikaruga adds.

Ryona squirms a little as she pops her request, "Number 13… has to kick me in the butt!" And everyone looks at her dumbfounded.

"Umm… number 13 is me…" Katsuragi says as she holds up her chopstick. Ryona lies down on her stomach as Katsuragi looms over her, "You sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes!" Ryona exclaims with pleasure, "I've seen you fight; you kick so well Katsuragi! So please, nail me as hard as you can!"

"Ok, you asked for this." Katsuragi pulls her right foot back as far as she can and swings forward at her top speed and makes contact with Ryona's butt. On the moment of impact, time feels like it's slowed down… Ryona slides forward and then when they come back to reality, Ryona moves so fast with so much force put into her rear end that she is sent crashing through the wall of Gessen and out into the cold snow. Everyone just freezes in place in shock, even Kat herself. Homura, Miyabi, and Ryobi all turn around and each hold up a 10-score card.

"Kat! That was too hard! You could have killed her!" Asuka gets up and grabs Katsuragi by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I don't know my own strength sometimes!" Kat pleads.

"It's okay," Ryobi tells them, "that bitch always miraculously survives somehow."

"You sure?" Yumi asks.

"Yeah. Besides, it's not like she didn't enjoy that." Ryobi tells her and Yumi sits back down.

"Well, round one is done and one player is already out." Haruka says. She gathers everyone's stick, tosses out the number 19 one and puts them all back in the cup, ready to go another round.

"Who's the queen now?" Everyone says as they draw sticks. "Ah! I'm the queen." Asuka says.

"Ah Asuka, someone who can propose a decent request." Yumi says putting her hands together.

"Let's see…" Asuka ponders thinking of what to make someone do, "Number 12… has to make me a futomaki roll!"

"Really Asuka? That's it? You can do better than that." Homura tells her.

"But Yumi said nothing lewd." She tells her.

"Number 12 is me." Miyabi states.

"Miyabi?" Asuka questions, surprised it's her.

"How do you want it?" she asks.

Asuka hesitates for a second, but then says, "Make it big and fat like my grandpa makes!" she says with enthusiasm.

"I don't know if I'll be able to make it like your grandpa, but I'll try." Miyabi says, as she grabs some seaweed, rice, and veggies off the snack table and heads to the kitchen.

"Well, I say while we wait for Miyabi, we all continue." Haruka suggests. Every puts the sticks back in the cup and goes again. "Oh my, looks like I'm the queen now." She says.

"Did she cheat?" Yozakura questions.

"I wouldn't put it past her…" Hikage says with her typical stoic expression.

"Hmm… number 7…" Haruka says with a slightly seductive tone, "Number 7 has to get on their hands and knees and shout the name of the one they love." Everyone looks at her dumbfounded.

"So, who's number 7?" Mirai asks.

While looking down, Yomi holds up her stick. It has the number 7 on it. "Yomi?!" Ikaruga exclaims.

"Yes… it's me." Yomi says with a sound of anxiety in her voice.

"Well, well, let's hear it Ms. Yomi. Whom do you love?" Haruka teases.

Yomi gets on her hands and knees, and hesitates for a good minute. She finally musters the courage, takes a deep breath and shouts… "IKARUGA!" Everyone is shocked and surprised at her answer.

"Y-Yomi…" Ikaruga mutters, her face turning a bright red pink, "You… love me?"

"Y-Yes I do Ikaruga, now can we please just move on with this game?!" Yomi pleads acting very flustered. Everyone puts their sticks back in the cup and Ikaruga glances over at Yomi with a smile.

"Who's the queen now?" Everyone shouts drawing. "It's me." Yagyu states.

"Do your best Yagyu!" Hibari cheers her on.

"Hibari…" she mutters and declares, "Number 9 has to kiss the queen!"

"Whoa… I never expected Yaggie to make that kind of request." Shiki says.

"Well then. Surely you can accept that kind of request, right Yumi?" Haruka asks.

"Y-Yes… I guess that's ok." She replies.

"Alright then, who's number 9?" Haruka asks.

"_Please let it be Hibari. Please let it be Hibari. Please let it be Hibari!_" Yagyu mutters over and over in her head.

"Um… number 9 is me…" Mirai holds up her stick.

"Ack?!" Yagyu exclaims in surprise, "I change my number. Number 17!"

"No Yagyu, you can't change your number." Haruka exclaims, "Once you've picked your number, you can't go back."

"Ugh…" Yagyu mutters in frustration and disappointment.

"Aww… but I wanted to kiss Yagyu." Hibari mutters holding up her stick with the number 17 on it.

"EH?!" Yagyu exclaims seeing Hibari's number, and even begins to tear up a little.

"I guess I have to do it." Mirai says in annoyance, but quickly realizes that Yagyu is much taller than her. After some slight hesitation, Mirai runs away and come back with a step stool. She stands on it and can now see Yagyu eye to eye. She puts her arms around Yagyu, struggling to get a good grip because of her short arms and Yagyu's large chest. "Just remember… this means nothing…" she tells her and begins to move closer.

Yagyu struggles, jerking her head in many directions like a baby avoiding being fed something gross, but it's no use. Mirai's lips make contact with Yagyu's and a few of the girls squeal in excitement, especially Shiki, who takes pictures with her smartphone. "_Hi-Hibari… I'm sorry… I've failed you…_" Yagyu says in her mind as tears fall from her eyes. When Mirai finally lets go of Yagyu, she passes out and collapses onto the ground.

"Yagyu!" Hibari panics and picks her up off the floor. Yagyu's eyes are open and her nose is bleeding. "Yagyu's dead!" Hibari screams and everyone panics. "I hate you Mirai! You killed Yagyu!"

"I didn't do shit!" Mirai exclaims back.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Imu exclaims. She puts her ear next to the left side of Yagyu's chest, "She's alive, I can hear her heart beating."

"She probably just passed out." Asuka says.

"So, Yagyu's not dead?" Hibari asks and breathes a sigh of relief.

"I guess that's two players out now." Haruka says. Just then, Miyabi finally returns.

"Asuka, I'm back with your roll." She says, carrying a large futomaki roll, needing two hands to carry it. She then sees Yagyu passed out on the floor, "What's up with her?"

"Oh! Thanks Miyabi." Asuka thanks her. She barely stuffs the large roll into her mouth and takes a bite, "Mmm… it'sh amazing." She says with her mouth full.

"Alright, next round." Haruka says and everyone draws sticks once again.

"It's me!" Shiki shouts.

"Shiki, please nothing extreme." Yumi pleads. "I don't want another one of us to pass out."

"Oh come on You-Me." Shiki complains, "After you have two people kiss, you can't go back. So… Numbers 3 and 7 have to passionately kiss under that mistletoe over there!" she points to a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"When did you set that up?" Yozakura questions.

"While I was decorating the tree." Shiki answers.

"Well I'm number 3." Homura states, making Asuka spit out her food.

"I-I'm number 7…" she says and everyone gasps.

"Asuka and Homura?! Ooo this should be good." Katsuragi says rubbing her hands together.

"W-Wait Shiki. Can't you pick other numbers?" Yumi asks.

"Weren't you listening a minute ago Yumi?" Haruka asks back, "Once the queen declares her order, she can't go back."

"B-But…" Yumi mutters.

"I-I guess we have to do this…" Homura says hesitantly with red checks.

"Y-Yeah…" Asuka mutters. The two of them walk under the mistletoe and everyone watches with anticipation. The two stare into each other's eyes for a moment, then Homura puts her arms around Asuka's waist and Asuka puts hers around Homura. Shiki gets her camera ready and Kat begins to drool a little. Asuka and Homura move their lips closer and closer together while still looking deeply into each other's eyes. Meanwhile, Yumi's heart begins to beat faster and faster with anxiety. The two close their eyes and draw even closer, until… their lips finally meet.

Everyone cheers in joy seeing these two friends and rivals kiss, with Shiki trying to get as many pics as possible and Katsuragi almost having and orgasm, but Yumi begins to cry a little. The two open their eyes, still kissing, looking into each other's teary retinas. They close again and hug each other tighter and press their lips together tighter as well. It feels like a life time, but the two of them finally separate. Asuka's eyes are filled with tears, but tears of joy, as she gives her friend and innocent smile, and Homura does the same. "My oh my, that sure was something." Haruka states, "I'm not sure how anyone can top that."

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yumi exclaims very loudly, surprising everyone.

* * *

"Yumi?" Asuka questions.

"I've had it with this Queen's game! Everyone just grab the presents gifted to you and get out!" Yumi demands as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Yumi, what's going on with you?" Yozakura asks.

"Yeah, you're totally going bonkers." Shiki explains.

"Did we do something to upset you?" Ikaruga asks.

"No! You didn't… just take your presents and leave!" Yumi demands again.

"Whoa hey come on, we're just trying to understand what's going on." Katsuragi tells her.

"It's not of your concern! Just leave!" Yumi demands once again, this time more forceful.

"Yumi… you're scaring me…" Minori says, like she's about to cry.

"Please, whatever it is, let us help." Homura offers but Yumi pulls out her fan and shoots ice at Homura, knocking her into the food table.

"I want no help from the likes of you." She says.

"Yumi!" Yozakura exclaims in a panic, taking her fan.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Murakumo tells her, while holding her back.

"Homura, are you ok?" Yomi asks.

"I'm fine… I've had worse." Homura mutters picking herself up and rubbing her head.

"Yumi, tell me, what's gotten into you." Asuka asks, but Yumi slaps her with her fan, knocking her into Homura.

"Back off!" Yumi exclaims with rage in her eyes.

"She fucking snapped!" Ryobi exclaims.

"Miyabi… do something…" Murasaki pleads, in fear of the situation.

"Yumi." Miyabi calls her out. Yumi looks at her, and Miyabi slaps her across her face so hard it makes her cheek a dark red. She then grabs Yumi by the collar. "Enough of this! What happened to the Christmas spirit?! A time when Shinobi good or evil could get along as friends?! What happened to you who said that 5 minutes ago?!"

"Miyabi, I think you're just making the situation worse." Asuka tells her.

"N-No… she's right." Yumi says, "My apologies everyone. I lost my composer."

"Well now that you're back to your senses, how about you tell us what's wrong." Homura requests.

Yumi hesitates a little, but speaks her mind, "The truth is… I… didn't like you and Asuka kissing…"

"Why?" Homura asks.

"I… I don't know… I just felt this large anger and sadness bubble up inside me…" she replies.

"Yumi…" Asuka mutters and kneels at her side, "Just because Homura and I kissed, doesn't mean I like her more than you. I like you just as much." Yumi looks at her with teary eyes, "Same with you Miyabi, Ikaruga, Kat, and everyone. I love everybody, and that's why I want us to have a wonderful Christmas together." Everyone smiles at Asuka's conviction and gather behind her.

"I agree." Ikaruga says.

"Yeah, same here." Katsuragi replies.

"Me too!" Hibari exclaims, still holding an unconscious Yagyu. One by one, everyone expresses their agreement with Asuka.

"Everyone…" Asuka mutters and then looks at Yumi. Yumi looks back at Asuka and smiles, "Go on Yumi."

"Ok…" Yumi says and grabs her glass of juice, and everyone follows, "Everyone, we may fight and disagree on a lot of things, but that doesn't mean we're enemies or hate each other's existence. In the end, we're all still friends, and tonight, we express that friendship, through gifting, talk, and love." Yumi looks at Asuka, Homura, and Miyabi who all smile back at her. The Gessen Squad gathers behind Yumi, "We dance in the sleeping of souls." They say in unison.

The Hanzo Squad gathers behind Asuka, "We dance in the shadows."

The Hebijo Squad gathers behind Miyabi, "We dance in the honor of evil."

And the Crimson Squad gathers behind Homura, "We dance in the Crimson Lotus."

"But tonight, we dance as one." Yumi declares and everyone holds their glasses up high in a toast, and they all say in unison.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

The girls drink, eat, and share presents with each other. Some delighted, some slightly annoyed, some out right ecstatic, but in the end, these 19 girls shared the most important thing of all, Friendship, and their love for one another on this peaceful Christmas Eve, and next year, their story will begin anew, once again dancing their dances of the Shinobi, as they always have been.

**Merry Christmas to all, and to all a happy New Year, and New Decade!**

* * *

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed this Senran Kagura Christmas Special. I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and I'll see you all in the next decade.**

**Though if you want to continue with me even in as the decade finishes out, join my Discord. Link on my home page. **

**Merry Christmas everyone.**

* * *

_Epilogue_

* * *

After the party ends, everyone exchanges goodbyes, and heads for home. As the Hebijo group heads back, Miyabi stops for a moment. "Miyabi, what's wrong?" Imu asks.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." She replies.

"If you forgot, it's probably not important." Ryobi says.

Miyabi thinks for a moment, then smiles, "Yeah, you're probably right." She ignores her thought and they continue back to Hebijo academy.

Meanwhile…

"AH AH! PLEASE KEEP DOING THAT! AH AH AH! I'M SO COLD! BUT I LOVE IT!" Ryona lays naked in the deep snow as she is violated by snow wolves.


End file.
